Vols à Konoha
by Zagen-etant
Summary: Ce n'est plus un secret dans le village! Les ninjas, hommes comme femmes se voient sévèrement voler des photos plus que compromettantes... Mais qui est donc l'auteur de ces crimes... Vous ne trouverez pas! Lisez... Attention, rires garantis!


Ce n'est plus un secret dans le village! Les ninjas, hommes comme femmes se voient sévèrement voler des photos plus que compromettantes... Mais qui est donc l'auteur de ces crimes... Ne cherchez pas, vous ne trouverez pas! Lisez... Attention, rires et surprises garantis!

_Bon, voilà, une histoire que j'ai écrite. C'est venu comme ça. Je l'ai écrite en deux heures, et je vous assure que chaque minute à été un moment de fou rire! _

_Attention! Ne soyez pas choqués de voir des expressions étranges... c'est pour les besoins de la narration...  
__Bonne lecture..._

_**Vols à Konoha**_

Vous et moi aurions trouvé ce jour magnifique, mais ni vous ni moi ne sommes Sakura. Aussi, ni vous ni moi n'avons de la sorte étés … volés !  
Et oui, depuis cinq jours déjà, une rumeur épatante se promenait vaillamment dans le village caché de la feuille : ce très cher Konoha. En vérité, je vous le dit, une série de vols de photo improvisées a été non farouchement perpétrées un peu partout dans ce bon vieux village où il fait bon vivre… je veux dire, où il _faisait_ bon vivre. Pour remédier à cette situation de terreur morbide, maître Hokage, j'ai nommé, Tsunade obaa-chan… je veux dire, Tsunade-sama, à trouvé l'ultime solution à cette crise de premier ordre.  
Et si nous commencions par la source du début du commencement… ?

Minuit venait de sonner… Konoha était plongé dans les ténèbres les plus sombres… Oui, chers amis, je vous le confesse, il faisait sincèrement noir !  
La jeune fille aux cheveux roses rentrait chez elle après une pénible journée de dur labeur à l'hôpital centrale de Konoha.  
Une ombre la suivait, se faufilant tel l'anaconda à l'affut d'une gazelle rôtie en bikini.  
La Harunette (petit du Haruno) était loin de se douter que ce jour allait rester gravé dans sa mémoire, et même dans…l'histoire de Konoha ! Oui, j'en fais le confiteor, celle-là même qui chantait sous sa douche ce soir là, allait sauvagement se faire taire. En effet, lorsqu'elle sorti de la douche, en tenue de naissance, elle fut aveuglé par le flash d'un appareil photo.  
Sa voix cria alors (oui, oui, sa voix ! pas elle-même) :  
« Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »  
Et l'autre voix de rétorquer :  
« Arrête de miauler, reste tranquille ! Non, attends ! Il n'est pas encore l'heure ; zut, faut que je reprenne une photo ; encore quelques secondes. 5, 4, 3, 2,1… 0h01mn39s ! C'est l'heure de prendre une photo ! »  
Puis, cette personne masquée s'éclipsa et Sakura, toujours pétrifiée, s'écroula sur le sol.

Le lendemain, cette pauvre Sakura ne se réveilla pas dans son lit douillé parfumé à l'essence de la fleur dont elle porte le nom, mais dans… un terrible lit d'hôpital parfumé à… l'hôpital.  
Godaime entra dans la chambre avec véhémence et sans présomption, déclara :  
« Toi aussi, hein ? »  
Sakura hocha la tête.  
« Quelle horreur ! »  
Elle hocha la tête de nouveau. Elle était furieuse.  
« Tu aurais tellement voulu que ça n'arrive jamais… »  
Sakura hocha la tête de plus belle, voire même de plus splendide.  
« Non mais ça commence à bien faire, dattebayo ! » Tsunade était horripilée.  
« Non, euh… en fait, euh… ça c'est l'expression de Naruto, » fit remarquer Sakura.  
Tsunade leva les yeux vers les cieux… Non, juste le plafond.  
« Ce soir même, une grande réunion sera tenue sur la grande place de Konoha. Tout le monde sera présent : potentiels voleurs, volés, et potentiels futurs volés ! »

Il était seize heures. Ibiki était en plein milieu de la place publique. Son crâne lisse (oui, il était coiffé en boule à zéro, comme d'habitude) luisait sous le sot choleil… non, sous le chaud soleil. Ce beau crâne arrondit aurait pu servir de plaque pour faire cuire une omelette aux cinq poivres et aux deux fromages. Mais le fait est que… on se fiche un peu de Ibiki en se moment, là… Non, attardons-nous plutôt sur… Gaara, le plus hot des kazekages de tous les temps.  
Ce sulfureux rouquin ténébreux avait perdu de sa sérénité. Qui l'eut cru, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien pourtant oui ; Gaara avait peur, maintenant ; peur car il se sentait si vulnérable, si fragile, si attaquable, si photogénique ! Non, vous ne rêvez pas ; Gaara a subit les assauts sur célèbre photographe masqué. Et pour tout vous dire, il a même été, la première victime ; il le confesse !  
C'est muni de son invitation, qu'encadré par son frère, Kankuro, et sa sœur, Temari, il se rendit en trottinant sur la grande place.  
Tout le monde semblait déjà être au lieu du rendez-vous.  
Devant, sur une estrade, maître Hokage prit la parole en ces termes.  
« Cher villageois, chers amis, c'est une grande affliction qui nous rassemble en ce jour, sur la place à palabres. En effet, nul besoin de vous rappeler ces abominables faits accablants… fait dont j'ai moi-même été la dernière victime ! »  
Un grand chahut se fit ouïr dans cette foule en délire.  
« Le coupable est parmi nous ! Et se soir, il sera dénoncé ! »  
Un énorme bruit se fit encore entendre.  
« Mais baa-chan, comment comptes-tu dévoiler le criminel ? » Hurla un blondinet surexcité.  
« N'aie crainte, Naruto ; sois patient et tu sauras ! »  
Tsunade parla encore un peu, puis demanda à tous les volés de s'avancer et venir se soulager de leur poids.  
Encouragé par ses amis et une effrayante, voire perturbante musique de violon, Gaara, le premier attaqué, s'avança, et se… confessa.  
C'était le trouble, la panique totale chez tous les villageois. L'homme le plus fort de Suna avait été… volé par un simple photographe sans même avoir pu réagir ? Wow ! Respect…  
Après cet acte de bravoure, tous les autres se succédèrent. Même Ino, Sakura, Lee, Neji, Kiba, et même… tenez-vous bien… Sasuke Uchiwa !  
Vous n'imaginez pas combien de filles ont étés parcourue par le vicieux désir de posséder ces photos compromettantes lorsque ce dernier, poussé par Tsunade, a s'est avancé et a déversé le contenu de son cœur.  
Alors, l'heure de la grande révélation avait sonnée. Tous ceux qui étaient sur l'estrade descendirent et Tsunade, munie de son puissant brûle-encens se plaça en plein milieu de la foule, et brandissant son objet avec ferveur dévoila le secret de la réussite :  
« L'encens que je tiens ici a des vertus extraordinairement extraordinaires. Oui, je vous le confesse, chaque deux minutes, les lumières de la ville s'éteindront, et l'encens fera sont effet : chaque fois, des innocents s'évanouiront ; le dernier à rester sera donc… le coupable ! »  
« Wow ! » s'exclamèrent suavement toutes les personnes présentes.  
C'est ainsi qu'après quelques heures, la grande place ne contenait presque plus de personnes debout. Il ne restait que Naruto, Tsunade, Kakashi, Hinata, Shino et le très célèbrement pervers Jiraiya.  
Tous les yeux encore ouverts se tournèrent vers ce dernier.  
« Oh non, Jiraiya… non… non… » Tsunade était perturbée.  
« Mais enfin, tu ne penses pas que… » Se défendit l'ermite.  
« Ero sennin ! Comment avez-vous osé faire une chose pareille ! » Aboya Naruto.  
« Mais non, Jiraiya-sama vous n'avez pas pu faire une chose pareille… » S'horrifia Hinata, rouge et tremblante.  
Tsunade eut le temps de reprendre ses esprits.  
« Gros pervers ! Tu seras sévèrement… »  
Mais la lumière s'éteignit. Et quand elle se ralluma, une autre personne était au sol : Jiraiya.  
« Supputations, supputations, ôôô, présomptions ! »(1) S'écria Tsunade.  
L'océan bleu de Naruto, communément appelés yeux, s'agrandit, tant le choc était grand. »  
« Mais si ce n'était pas ero sennin, ça ne peut être que… Non, Kakashi-sensei… vous…vous… »  
Les yeux permanemment endormis du ninja copieur s'éveillèrent vaillamment.  
« Mais Naruto ! Comment peux-tu penser que… » Protesta le légendaire retardataire.  
« Je savais que lire les œuvres de ce vieux pervers te nuirait gravement, mais de là à poser de tels actes, Kakashi, tu me déçois profondément ! »  
« C'est vrai, je vous ai vue un soir, rôder dans les couloirs les plus louches du village ! » Appuya Shino.  
« Kakashi, tu… ! »  
Mais la lumière fit taire Tsunade. Et quand elle se ralluma, c'est un Kakashi étendu qu'elle laissa voir !  
« Supputations, supputations, ôôô, présomptions ! » S'écria encore Tsunade.  
Mais les deux plus grands pervers étaient innocentés ; qui avait donc commit le crime ?  
« Shino-san, tu…tu… as vu Kakashi dans une ruelle s…s…sombre de Konoha ? » Demanda Hinata, méfiante et apeurée.  
Shino fit un pas en arrière.  
« C'est vrai, ça ! Que faisais-tu dans une rue douteuse à une heure douteuse, toi une personne douteuse ? » Questionna le chef du village.  
« Mais je…je… c'est-à-dire que… »  
« Tu te cherchais du gibier ! » Hurla Naruto.  
« Mais tu sais bien que c'est pas mon truc, ces choses là ! »  
« Ouais, c'est ça des bobards ! Et moi, je suis le plus baka du village, peut-être ? »  
Tsunade fit une moue, avant de dire :  
« Heu… C'est pas pour te frustrer, Naruto, mais tu es effectivement le plus baka du village… »  
Naruto fit une grimace.  
« Alors comme ça, derrière tes airs de bon gendre innocent et désintéressé tu es en fait… » Mais une fois de plus, Tsunade ne pu terminer sa phrase.  
« Innocent… » Finit-elle quand même par dire, vaillamment surprise.  
« Supputations, supputations, ôôô, présomptions ! » Bêla Naruto.  
« Hé, c'est mon expression, ça ! »  
« Pardon Baa-chan, je ne voulais pas… mais il ne reste plus que nous trois … »  
Naruto fit lentement quelques pas en arrière. Il prit Hinata par les épaules, et dit.  
« Viens, Hinata, ne restons pas à côté de… »  
Tsunade était rouge de colère. Pour elle, Naruto était le coupable et il osait l'accuser elle !  
« Hinata, éloigne toi de lui, c'est lui le coupable ! » Cria-t-elle.  
Hinata tremblait telle une feuille dansant le reggae. Le coupable était-il l'homme qu'elle admirait et aimait plus que tout au monde, ou l'Hokage, le digne chef du village ?  
Elle se mit à équidistance de Tsunade et de Naruto. Elle semblait horrifiée. Le coupable était là, mais qui était-ce.  
« Vous êtes la honte du village, baa-chan ! Comment avez-vous pu poser un acte aussi abominable, déshonorant ? » Meugla Naruto.  
Tsunade n'en revenait pas.  
Hinata pleurait.  
« Naruto ! De toi à moi… tu sais bien que je ne suis pas coupable ! Tu sais pertinemment qui est l'auteur de ces vols ! » Se défendit Tsunade.  
« C'est toi ! » Dirent-ils tous deux en chœur et même en poumon.  
Puis la lumière s'éteignit.  
Mais cette fois, elle ne s'alluma pas immédiatement.  
« Baa-chan ?!!! » Cria Naruto dans les ténèbres.  
Puis la lumière s'alluma.

Naruto s'arrêta un instant pour souffler, avant de reprendre de plus belle, et même de plus magnifique :

La seule personne avec qui il restait eut un rictus.  
« Supputations, supputations, ôôô, présomptions ! » Dit calment Hinata Hyûga.  
Le cœur de Naruto battait la chamade : boum bam boum bam. Hinata avait-elle… non, ce n'était pas possible !  
« Hinata, dis-moi que… »  
Elle souriait. Mais d'un sourire que Naruto ne lui connaissait pas. Ce n'était pas la Hinata douce, calme, timide, effacée, farouche qu'il connaissait. C'était un bourreau, une serial photographe, une fille sans foi ni loi, sans limite, sans retenue, sans peur, peur cœur, sans… wow !  
« Pourquoi as-tu fait une chose pareille ? » Demanda le décoloré.  
« Eh bien… je m'ennuyais, voilà tout. Et je me suis dit : 'et si je prenais des photos compromettantes ?' Je pourrais les vendre au grand magazine _Xtrem Trash Pics_ en cas de besoin d'argent. Bah, oui, je fais des économies.»  
« Mais ça ne te ressemble, Hinata ! »  
« Tu ne me connais pas bien, Naruto… Et tu as déjà entendu : 'méfie-toi de l'eau qui dort' ?»  
« Et tu as fais ça toute seule ? »  
« Absolument ! Et je veux bien prendre du dessert… »  
Naruto la regardait avec un mélange de d'effroi et d'admiration.  
« C…c…c'est moi le dessert ? »  
« Allons, Naruto-chou, tu ne vas pas prendre ma place en bégayant… Et oui, j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin : toi ! »  
Le détenteur de l'océan bleu restait immobile.  
« Tiens, il est justement l'heure : 0h01mn39s. Il faut passer aux choses sérieuses… »  
Naruto déglutit.  
Hinata sortit son mythique appareil photo d'on ne sais vraiment où, et quelque secondes plus tard, elle tenait un bien précieux qu'elle ne comptait vendre, même pour tout l'or du monde…

Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que bien que maintenues immobiles, les autres entendaient parfaitement ce qui se disait, et pensaient déjà à la punition on ne peut plus sévère qu'ils pourraient lui infliger, mais ça… c'est une autre histoire… affaire à suivre !!!

(1) « Supputations, supputations, ôôô, présomptions ! » : cette 'grande' expression que mes amies et moi répétons très souvent n'est pas de ma création, mais de celle d'une de mes amies : la grande Colette. Je tenais tout de même à le souligner.

_Alooooooors? Comment c'était?  
Bon, en attendant ma prochaine fiction, qui elle, devrait être bien plus sérieuse, laissez vaillamment des commentaires.  
Critiques négatives, comme positives... en tout cas, constructives!  
Merci!  
_

_  
Zagen ea reh_


End file.
